Past Pain
by Veggie's Brat
Summary: Summary: Have you ever wondered why Severus is such a grump? Severus reflects on his past and what made him as cold as he is.


"LONGBOTTOM!! Detention and 50 points from Gryffindor!" Severus roared as Longbottoms cauldron made its customary explosion of the day.  
  
Severus was not in the best of moods that day. Just like every year that day he had no patience for anything. Not even his potions could calm him. Neither could taking points from the Gryffindors.  
  
Class ended and everyone rushed from the room. The entire school knew better than to give him a reason to release his anger on them. His Slytherins and the other teachers included.  
  
Stalking down the hallways to the Great Hall where he was required to be for meals. He breezed past McGonagall with a glare.  
  
Severus stood in front of two graves. He sat on his heels and placed flowers on each of the tombstones. He stood up and took one last look at the graves. "I'm sorry Jessie, Xander."  
  
The words were only a whisper as Severus left.  
  
Severus walked into his classroom to find his students surrounding his desk. Severus stalked into the room wondering what the students had found so fascinating. When he got close to the desk he saw the picture of Jessie.  
  
Severus' mood immediately blackened. "Is there a reason that you aren't in your seats?" he demanded coldly. The students spun towards him and ran to there seats.  
  
%%%%Remus' POV%%%  
  
Remus knocked on Severus' classroom door. He had noticed when he had taught as DADA teacher that Severus was feeling worse about Jessie's death than he had when she had first died.  
  
Remus and Albus had been talking about it that morning. Remus was going to watch Severus' class and Albus was going to talk with Severus. Remus entered the classroom and saw Severus sitting at his desk looking at a picture. Remus cleared his throat and Severus' head shot up to glare at him. Severus opened a drawer in the top of his desk and put the picture inside. "The headmaster wishes to speak with you."  
  
Severus stood up and stormed out of the classroom. Remus went to the desk and took out the picture.  
  
He smiled sadly as he saw which picture it was. The picture was of Jessie playing with 4 year old Xander. Both of them were laughing and smiling.  
  
"Mo- er Professor Lupin who's the lady in the picture?" asked Harry.  
  
Remus looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at him waiting for an answer. The rest of the class was trying to look like they weren't listening but he could clearly see there interest.  
  
"She was in our year. She died shortly before Voldermort fell the first time. Her name was Jessica." Remus turned the picture around so that Harry and his friends could see the woman holding the little boy in her lap. "This was taken 2 months before she died. Jessica was Professor Snape's wife. The boy is their son Alexander."  
  
"Snape was married?" demanded Ron incredulously.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Hermione after glaring at Ron.  
  
Remus now had the whole classes' attention. It wasn't his place to say anything, but the student's would learn eventually. Binns would mention her in his class. He would show them a picture just not mention her as being Severus' wife. However they would eventually find out after they had seen the same women in a picture on Severus' desk. At least this way they wouldn't say anything to Severus.  
  
"She stood up against Voldermort. She helped a lot in the war against Voldermort. She got along well with most 'dark creatures' and Voldermort didn't like that much. So she was targeted. She died in a mission. She abandoned it to save the lives of many wizards and witches. You'll learn more about it in History of Magic later in the year."  
  
"What was she like?" asked Draco. He was surprised that his 'Uncle' had been married and hadn't told him.  
  
"She was beautiful, but she never seemed to notice. She was smart cunning and mischievous. She was a fighter. She was in Slytherin along with Severus, but she had friends in every house. She was one of the kindest people I knew. She and Lily could be worse then the Weasley twins and the marauders together if they were inclined to. Lily and Jessie were the big sisters of everyone else in the school. They had a way of making you feel terrible about doing something without even trying. They were the reason that most of the house rivalry stopped. Jessie was also the reason that is started up again. By Jessie's third year just about every guy in the school had a crush on her. She never did have any idea how beautiful she was and it caused us endless hours of exasperation trying to explain it to her. As you can probably guess no one was particularly happy when she chose Severus. She probably saw many of you when you were children. I know she saw Harry, Neville, Ron, Blaise, Pansy and Draco when each of you were babies. In fact surprising as it may seem now she'd watch Draco, Harry, Neville, and Blaise and always bring Harry back saying the four of you would destroy Hogwarts. The four of you got along well along with Alexander and each other."  
  
"You mean we actually got along?" demanded the four.  
  
"Yes that's when Harry and Draco first went flying. Jessie would take all of you flying. Of course she'd never tell your mothers. She said both Harry and Draco were natural fliers."  
  
"Though it seems she was wrong about Draco being faster." Commented Severus dryly.  
  
"Well she did say that Harry had the Gryffindor and Potter idiocy to try flying without a broom."  
  
"True."  
  
"What about Alexander what was he like?" asked Blaise cautiously.  
  
Remus glanced at Severus before answering. "Alexander was a true Slytherin. He could work his way out of just about anything. He got the Headmaster to have a week off of school to go to Hogsmeade. No one did ever figure out how he did. The only people he couldn't trick were Severus and Jessie. Alex also was somewhat of a Gryffindor in he loved having adventures that got him in trouble."  
  
"Xander was never as bad as Jessie." interrupted Severus. The class went on to ask Severus questions about his wife and child. Severus was so wrapped up in his memories he didn't even snap at them.  
  
The class left a bit reluctantly all talking about their new discovery.  
  
Remus got up to leave after the rest of them had left. "Thank you Remus."  
  
"I miss them too." Stated Remus quietly as he left. 


End file.
